


she love to walk off limpin'

by r1ker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, i was watching brokeback mountain while writing this so, take it for what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>han and luke find themselves in a makeshift shelter on hoth, and within their confines confront several things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she love to walk off limpin'

**Author's Note:**

> banging in a tent i apologize for nothing
> 
> enjoy
> 
> title from jeremih's all the time, aka the perfect hanluke song for this kinda fic ok

Han could do without the shithole of a shelter they’ve made in the middle of Hoth.

 

It’s drafty because he couldn’t close any of the gaps in the tarp that stretches all too thin across uneven poles. There isn’t much of anything to lie on inside save for a cot he and Luke have to share that’s too stiff and cold. He can’t stop making sounds of discontent even after Luke’s settled down on his half of the cot, dozing lightly. Han doesn’t know how he can even sleep when it’s so cold, still puffy in his winter gear and letting his booted feet dangle over the side.

 

Han groans and rolls off of the cot, landing on the floor of the tent with a grunt. The cold tarp presses against his face and he tries to blow air onto it to warm it up but it seems to reject any attempts on his part to make it feel like anything less than bone chilling. Above him Luke is sitting up, the canvas base of the cot giving way as he swings his feet over the edge to sit. Han gets up too and sits on the ground.

 

“Death would be simpler than staying cooped up in here,” he gripes and Luke looks at him as sympathetically as he can. He moans and groans but honestly it’s better than having to huddle around a tauntaun wondering if Luke was going to make it through the night or not. That was probably the most scared he’s been in a long time, and considering what he’s done and been through in his life, that’s saying a lot. Never again would he want to have to put his finger under Luke’s nose to even make sure he was still breathing, his ear to the man’s chest to reassure him there still was a heartbeat within the battered chest.

 

“Oh, it’s not so bad,” Luke says and joins Han on the floor, his legs crossing just the same. There he faces Han and studies him silently with a neutral expression on his face. Han raises his eyebrows, does whatever comes to his mind to make Luke’s face crack. When he squints his eyes at Luke he goes get a laugh in return, dare he sees a flush rising to Luke’s cheeks rather suspiciously.

 

“Yes, you’re very funny,” Luke snickers, shoving at Han’s knee. His touch lingers for a few seconds after the joke has long since passed, soon his whole hand settling over Han’s kneecap. “Sorry.” Luke realizes it and takes his hand back quickly like he’s been burned. Han shakes his head and puts his hand back because if Luke wants some sort of contact he’s perfectly fine with it.

 

“No, it’s all good, kid,” Han sighs, letting his legs stay folded up even as the upper half of him again reclines against the ground. Soon Luke slides down to lie next to him, looking over at him as he opens his mouth to speak again. “How long do you think it’ll take for them to catch the hint that we’re stuck out here with no way of getting back?”

 

Luke sighs and stretches, lets his back roll up into a tight bow before it relaxes again, lowering him back down onto the floor. “Not too long, I don’t think. Leia will be urging for them to get us back quickly. It’d take a lot for someone to stop her from looking for her brother and friend.”

 

“Kinda doubt that last part,” Han replies to Luke implying that the same girl that called him out on his shiftiness would want to see him anywhere else than six feet below in this same snowy ground. “Don’t know if you caught what she was saying to me before I set out but she’s not too pleased with me at the moment. Between me and you I don’t think she’d piss on me if I was on fire, but, what do I know.”

 

Luke makes a noise to disagree with him. That can’t be true; from what he knows about Leia she doesn’t seem so callous as to shrug off someone so quickly without room for a second chance. But he decides to let Han think that until they’re proven otherwise. Best to err on the side of caution since they’ve known each other for only a few months now, they really don’t know each other all that well yet. What could happen?

 

“I’m still alright with you, aren’t I?” Han asks him, tilting his head to look up at Luke, eyes meeting his. Luke nods slowly as if there were any real reason to ask that; there’s nothing he can remember that would have put him in a bad place with Han, save for the little snit they had early on with Luke’s blind ambition with the rebellion. Now that he thinks of that part of it was his fault, he’ll say that.

 

“Yeah,” Luke reaffirms, bending down to rest his weight on one elbow to better look at Han. He sighs; wishes they were back at base to better sort this out in the right environment. They should be in some warm den somewhere with that bottle of Corellian brandy Han brags about open and well loved on a coffee table. Instead they’re freezing in this awful little makeshift safe haven, thinking about things that should better be left unsaid.

 

“I like you,” Han mentions casually. “I liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Being me, it’s hard to like someone right off the bat.” He isn’t lying about that last part. Hell, even when he and Chewbacca became friends and soon decided to pilot the _Falcon_ together, Han was up every hour on the hour making sure his new first mate wasn’t an enemy in disguise. “So, when Chewie came after me in the cantina and was talking about how you and Ben were looking to get out quick, I was curious just how I was going to have to fight you off if that need arose. Which, fortunately, it did not, so… here we are.”

 

“Here we are.” Luke repeats his words and leans in a little closer. Han gives him that same indulgent smile he seemed to reserve for only Leia, letting it fade when he catches a glimpse of something else lingering behind Luke’s eyes. Like he’s performing an experiment Luke leans in and lets his breath ghost over Han’s barely open mouth. The tip of his nose touches Han’s, the touch almost too hard to feel with just how light it is.

 

Luke kisses him once, twice, brushes of his lips against Han’s own that shouldn’t be as weakening as they are. Then a hand makes its way into Luke’s hair, the fingers curling around his ear for even closer contact and Han’s in for the kill now. He lets Luke consume him entirely, move down to where he’s all but lying on Han with the way he has his forearms bracketed on either side of his head.

 

Han feels consumed in every sense of the way as Luke kisses him deeper than he ever pictured a shy farmer from Tatooine could really do it. His jaw aches with how deep it is now, several seconds past the tentative stage all first kisses are prone to having when it’s not clear how each other will react to it. Instead it’s better than he thought it would be, Luke’s tongue sliding against his after a while, his fingers cupping Han’s jaw to keep him where he is, right where Luke can get at him the best.

 

After a while Han’s neck is starting to ache so he makes a mental decision to move this little fiasco to that piece of shit people call a cot. He leans up and takes Luke with him by way of both arms around his shoulders. Luke pulls back like he’s rethinking this whole thing but keeps his lips pressed right up to Han’s, not wanting to lose that contact. Han works on ridding him of the heavy down jacket he’s still wearing even though the tent is well warmed by way of the two bodies moving around more inside of it.

 

Han turns his attention to the exposure of Luke’s shoulders, the ridge of his collarbone and indentation of ribs, skin that’s warm when he does bend down to press his lips to it. Luke cranes his neck as much as he can to let Han have more space, more space to do whatever comes to him. And if that’s worrying the skin between his teeth to leave behind mild bruises in their wake, then, Luke can’t find it in him to object.

 

“I love you,” Luke breathes out with Han now in the crook of his neck, pulling back every so often to breathe as he continues to suck at his throat. Whatever he has to say next is lost in a moan when Han sinks in hard right at the base where his collarbone dips. “I’ve loved you for so long.”

 

“Stop talking,” Han huffs as he kisses down Luke’s chest, reveling in the way muscles and skin jump under his mouth in response to his actions. Luke’s not moaning just yet, breathing hard like he’s running a marathon, but Han can tell it in the way they get more drawn out and harder to suppress that he’s got the potential to listen to Luke be loud.

 

Luke’s pants are shoved down, bunched up around his knees to grant Han access. Han can’t believe what he has before him, Luke’s cock drawn up tight against his belly in a state that’s bound to be killing him with how hard he is. He noses at it, let the tip drag down the underside where he thinks he ought to be most sensitive, and is answered with a strangled noise from above. Han breathes on his cock, slowly, an exhalation of warm breath that causes Luke’s back to arch. Han won’t give him the satisfaction of sucking his cock just yet; he’s always had a part in him that wants to let it play out just a little bit longer before he gets to what he’s got to do.

 

So he teases, lets his teeth dig into the soft flesh of Luke’s thighs, his belly, where his hip crests up against his skin. All the time Luke just sighs, groans when Han gets a little too rough, and the noise he makes when Han finally does decide to blow him is nothing but pure bliss. It’s almost soothing to him, the affection and attention that are behind such an intimate act like this. He goes with the flow, lets his hips flow as Han’s hands grip his ass for stability, mouth taking in as much of Luke’s cock as it can.

 

That proves to be too much when it reaches its peak, Luke’s body moving up a little too roughly each time Han’s motions caught on certain parts of him. Han chokes but moves back to just the tip, lets his tongue trail on the underside like before, and not before long Luke’s coming into his mouth, moaning quietly when Han stays on to swallow every last drop.

 

Han rests his forehead on Luke’s belly to catch his breath, feels it still trembling with the aftershocks brought on by his climax. He can feel he’s still hard, needs relief now more than ever, and that’s when Luke takes initiative. With weak legs he stands up just long enough to stagger over to the edge of the cot. Han watches him do it all himself, reaching for the hydrating jelly stowed away in a pouch in his bag, leaning back on the bed with both legs spread to allow him access to his hole.

 

He knows he’s looking slack jawed at Luke prepping himself with efficiency, stopping every once in a while when he no doubt grazes his prostate with much too eager fingers. The way Luke’s eyes nearly roll back in his head as he progresses, first with two fingers than to three, is something Han wishes would last forever. It’s done with reckless abandon, never having been done before but heard about often to play it by ear. Soon he’s pulling those fingers out, spreading his legs apart even further as to invite Han in.

 

Han eases himself down again, kissing Luke to keep him busy while he figures out what to do with his legs. He settles for letting the heels of Luke’s feet rest high on his ribcage, legs crooking at the knees. One of his hands snakes down to lube his cock with what’s left on Luke’s hand, their palms working next to each other. Luke looks up at him as his hand works, eyes hazy from coming but all the more focused on the task in front of them.

 

It’s enough after a while and Han’s pushing in, gently, to let Luke get acclimated to the feel. He could lose it right here, come not two seconds after getting inside him, with just how tight he is. The grip is a vice, everything he’s thought it would be, and he controls himself as he begins to thrust. Luke’s all too trusting, upper body moving with him when Han’s movements start to move the two of them against the cot. Luke’s hands settle in Han’s hair, stroking his scalp and breathing into it when Han moves in closer to let him do so. The sounds he make are agreeing with what Han’s doing, delves of his hips that take him in and out, in and out, root to tip. Once he looks down to see what Han’s doing, watch his cock move into his body, and a noise ekes out deep from his throat. It’s positively enraptured, and Han takes notes.

 

Against his belly Luke grows hard and as he continues to fuck him Han decides to let this contact get him off, nothing as attentive as it was before. While it feels like it’s going on longer than Han’s ever had with a woman – or anyone, really, he’s been with a few people that got him all too quickly for his tastes – it’s nearly over as soon as it’s begun. He’s never had a track record for coming early but he’s damn near close to negating that when Luke cries out, Han’s cock having brushed his prostate in the most thrilling way.

 

Breathing growing quicker, faster than Han’s lungs can take it in and make it useful in keeping his brain going, he stops suddenly to come harder than he ever has before in his life. Luke heaves for breath, staring up at the ceiling as he too is overcome, come splashing onto Han’s belly and nearly up to his chest. To silence himself Han kisses Luke once again, feather light and enough to leave his chest aching with how tender it is considering what they’ve just done. Luke reciprocates it eagerly, cups Han’s jaw to keep him from going anywhere, and he moves his legs back to let Han regain his ground.

 

Han falls down onto him, catching his body on his forearms held steady on either side of Luke. Luke chuckles when he sees how dazed Han is, stroking the sweaty hair from his forehead in an effort to make him look more composed than he’s acting. Han gives him an indulgent grin, kissing Luke’s chin when he can’t find the strength to properly kiss his mouth.

 

“Good?” Luke asks him after several minutes are spent composing themselves. Han, his head resting on Luke’s shoulder due to sleep creeping over him faster than he likes, nods sluggishly. Turning his head he kisses the skin there on Luke’s chest, pressing his cheek where his lips were, sighing out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. While this doesn’t seem like it will be forever – he hates how he can’t look instantaneously into the future to see what it will hold for not just him, but the man he lies on now – he wants this to last for as long as time sees it fit to.


End file.
